Reality Open Your Eyes
by Darkfurre
Summary: What happens when the future is rewritten due to strange circumstance. The tale of a prince growing up in a world that was never suppose to be. Slight shonen-ai
1. Introduction

Title- Reality- Open your Eyes- Introduction  
Author- Darkfurre and Aoi Shoujo   
Rating- PG-13   
Length- Introduction  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the original characters from the series of Sailormoon. I merely play around iwth their lives in my own works along with my own characters. Don't sue me! I'm too young to be sued! And too poor....  
Warnings- Nothing really. Death, pain, destruction. That's about it  
Notes- Just the intro...just the intro...  
  
Introduction~  
  
  
"M-Mamoru...MAMORU!" The scream that filled the air was a blow to any that heard it drowning out even the sound of the body hitting the ground. The sorrow echoed in the silent air of full nothingness. Nothing but grief. The seventeen year old defender of justice fell to her knees from a mix of weariness and disbelief, and started to shake uncontrollably. Weeping, she managed to give a glare, surprisingly desperate yet full of rage. "Give them back...GIVE THEM BACK! All of them! Give them back to me!" Her voice squeaked at the tone she was using.  
  
The tall figure in front of her merely chuckled and knelt down long enough to wipe her bloodstained hands onto the cape of the fallen warrior. She stood up again, her face half hidden in the shadows of the fog that Mercury had conjured before her own demise only minutes ago. "Give them back? Now why would I want to do a thing like that? Really, the idea is simply idiotic." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left foot. "I so do hate the typical speech that us 'villians' are stereotyped with but in this case it fits."  
  
"No...." The voice was little more then a whisper.  
  
"Sailormoon. I gave you the chance to return your life to the way it was with but a few minor changes but you denied me and forced me to slaughter your freinds, family, and even your future. Tell me now why you won't give up. The idea of you running to your death is almost as absurd as the idea of me giving your friend's lives back." She smirked at the shaking girl in front of her. "The future queen of the Golden Millenium seems to be bowing to me. rather appropriate I must say given the circumstances. Now I ask again for the stone. Give me the stone and I'll let you join your friends peacfully." Her faced turned sweet and welcoming for the moment of silence that followed. Sailormoon was staring at her with eyes as wide as possible and full of tears. Then she hung her head.  
  
"I give up..." She gazed up into the other's face which had just broken into a full grin. "But I won't give in. Not to you nor to anyone else. I'd rather die then leave you with the future. No, I'll take you with me." With that her whole body began to glow with the bright essense of the ginzuishou. Her enemy growled.   
  
"Fine then! I'll just have to TAKE it from you, Princess!" Eyes glowing an angry red the princess could only watch as the female contorted her own arm back into a blade. The same blade that slaughtered her friends. Another wave of grief caught her offguard and she found herself unable to move as the blade came closer and closer and unfortunatly, there was no more energy to be had from the crystal. Moments later there came a flash of light followed by the sound of metal tearing into flesh and a scream of agony.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A sad tale told of the last stand of that our queen took after the horrible tragedy that-... Prince Hikaru? Are you listening? This will be on the exam." The tall woman put her piece of chalk down and peered at her student from over the rims of her glasses. The boy looked back up at her, blue eyes peering through light green bangs that covered all of his forehead. Except for the golden cresent moon marked on his forehead.  
  
~Ja Ne  
'Miko' Darkfurre  
  
Please sent all reviews, comments, complaints, praise, worships, and death notices to Darkfurre@yahoo.com or contact me at Widdlekyo on AIM. 


	2. Part 1

Title- Reality- Open your Eyes- Part 1  
Author- Darkfurre and Aoi Shoujo   
Rating- PG-13   
Length- One out of a lot of chapters…I am so gonna get cramped hands from this.  
Disclaimer- We do not own any of the pre-created characters from Sailormoon nor do I   
really want to. Many of the characters in this story however ARE ours and we'd   
appreciate it if it stayed that way. Do not sue us because I'm sure there are other fanfic   
writers more wealthy then us. We are broke.  
Warnings- This is not the happiest fic ever. I assure you that it will get dark and it will get   
stranger. So consider yourself warned if your favorite character dies off cause it probably   
WILL happen.  
Notes- This was a joint effort between two people. It had been a cute happy story until   
Darkfurre got depressed and used the idea to vent her stress and frustration creating what   
you are about to read.  
  
  
Chapter One~  
  
"Tanna! You didn't tell anyone that I was going out did you? You know that in mom's   
condition she'd only worry herself into a fever and then ground me some. Stop laughing   
at me! You know how serious this is!" The green-hair boy crossed his arms at his best   
friend. Tanna only shook his head, the laughter trapped in his brown eyes. "Oh! You are   
so impossible! I hope you die so I can have some peace." His older friend stopped and   
looked at Hikaru with a mocking look of self-pity.  
  
"So sorry. If I'm bothering His Highness at all, I am terribly sorry. If you want   
you may take my life. Or perhaps we could settle for a marriage. It's even more painful."   
He burst out laughing in such a way that his copper hair was sent flying into his face.   
"Oh. Stop looking at me like that. I didn't tell anyone about your date today."  
  
Hikaru's expression of murder changed to one of relief. " I know it's a stupid thing to   
hide. Most shouldn't have to keep it hidden but I do. Mom's been strange about   
something ever since I can remember and no one wants to tell me what's wrong. Dad   
refuses to talk to me about mom at all. It's like a conspiracy or something. Let Neo   
Queen Serenity play dress up with her son to keep her distracted while her councilers run   
the kingdom." He let out a sigh and wrapped his soft blue wool scarf tighter around his   
face so that only his crystal blue eyes peek out. His long hair was tucked into a hat of   
similar color and material. Though it was early and the snow hadn't drifted to the ground   
yet, he found it to be absolutely freezing recently but nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"If that's not bad enough it has to some other secret. All of mom's soldiers are in   
frenzy about the temperature and stuff. It's like everyone's paranoid about something. It's   
chaos." He looked at his friend who was quietly listening to his rambling. "You're so   
lucky Tanna. You get to live normally without the big rooms, servants too busy to talk,   
insane parents, and overprotective paranoid soldiers."  
  
Hikaru would have continued talking on for a good long time had it not been for   
the faint call behind them. Tanna turned to the prince and gave him an apologetic smirk.   
"I may not have any of those but I have a mother and four brothers to care for and if I   
hear correctly I have to go home so my mom can go to work and I can baby sit. Have fun   
on your date and be sure to tell me all the details." He turned and started to run home as   
best he could while wearing bundles of clothing.  
  
A blush crept across Hikaru's face but was hidden by the scarf as he waves   
towards his retreating friend. Turning to go down the path again he barely took three   
steps before he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he saw that it was a little girl   
clutching a notebook and pen close to her chest, her large eyes shining with eagerness.   
"Prince Hikaru? Can I have your autograph? Please?" She held her bundle towards him   
and he had no choice but to comply. Making little girls cry was not a habit he wanted to   
have. A few moments later the girl happily ran off and he resumed his slow walk his   
home, the Crystal Palace. From where he was in the Kingdom he could see the   
translucent spikes of the palace towering higher then every other building like a sort of   
beacon for a weary traveler. //Yeah…well what if the traveler was weary of his home? //   
He thought to himself bitterly. //My future kingdom for a normal life without autographs.   
//  
  
  
As soon as he stepped into the door he was nearly swept off his feet by the   
servants. After making sure he was in good condition, he was set down in a chair next to   
a fireplace. A strange silence filled the air as everyone left leaving Hikaru alone in his   
chair. The lights were out and the fire was giving off a warm glow that created intricate   
shadows spanning across the walls. A door opened and the tall figure of blond hair and   
clad in white stepped into the room followed by two of her soldiers, Venus and Mars, if   
he was correct.   
  
"Hikaru! You had me so worried! Why did you go out for a walk without telling   
anyone? We had a search going on through the palace for the last hour." The Queen   
looked down at her son with concern written all over. "Look at you. You look chilled to   
the bones. You need to bundle up more. Summer's ended already." Hikaru rolled his eyes   
and stood up. The two soldiers behind the queen exchanged looks of amusement at what   
was about to and always happened.  
  
"First off, I am no longer a little child. I am 15, Mother. I don't need to tell you   
everything in my life much less when I'm going out for a five-minute walk. It's called a   
five-minute walk for a reason too. Because it usually last for only five minutes! Not an   
hour." He sat down again. "Though I have to agree with you on the temperature. It is cold   
but I can't dress any warmer in here unless you want me to wear my coat around. You   
told the maids not to talk my fall clothes out because you were afraid I'd overheat. You   
do remember don't you? It happened two weeks ago." Quickly he stood up and stormed   
out of the room leaving his mother collapsed on the ground in a dramatic display of   
weeping and sobbing as her two soldier's tried to comfort her. As he passed out of the   
door another one of the protectors whispered her apology to him. Mercury was it?   
Whether she was apologizing for standing in his way or for his mother's embarrassing   
display he could not tell nor did he really care.  
  
He had something called a romance life to take care of and nothing his mother did   
to restrain him was going to stop him. A smile played on his lips as he pushed the large   
doors and exited his home. She was going to have to put up with his casual clothes   
tonight since he didn't have the courage to go back and face his mother about the reason   
he was dressed so formally. He knew for a fact that while crazed hi mother was no idiot.   
She'd been young once and whether she remembered it or not had been a teenager as   
well. She could easily conclude that formal clothes in the evening meant that something   
was up. Nope. Not going to take the chance.  
  
The cold winds grew even colder as the sun was down and Hikaru found himself   
cursing at his stupidity. While storming out of the palace he'd grabbed his heavy winter   
coat but forgot to grab his hat, gloves, and scarf. His knee-length thin green ponytail blew   
everywhere in the constant breeze and, quite plainly, was annoying him. Why was he   
even doing this? He didn't even know the girl he was going on the date with. Supposedly   
she was the sister of a friend of one of Tanna's many school buddies. His friend set him   
up with the promise of making him feel like a real teenage boy rather then the insane   
queen's son. The butterflies in his stomach only seemed to get worse as he neared the   
little coffee shop in the Kingdom where the girl was supposedly waiting.//Hanae? Yes. I   
think that's her name. //  
  
He'd never stepped into a school with others before having been home-schooled   
his entire life. At first his mom taught him but when she lost her mind the task was taken   
over by a strict hired tutor who, he swore, had a thirst for blood. Other then that he'd had   
no real contact with any others outside of those in his court. The only reason he and   
Tanna were friends was because his copper-haired friend's father was part of the kitchen   
staff and had brought him one day five years ago and soon wandered off. Hikaru found   
the wandering peasant waltzing through the halls as if there was no care in the world and   
from then on they were good friends to become best later on. Tanna had the self-  
confidence and outgoingness that Hikaru strived for while the crowned prince was simply   
a friendless lost little boy growing up in an environment all too healthy for him.  
  
The warm glow of the elaborate-looking street lamps lining the streets gave   
everything a strange look to it and for first time that night it was not from the cold.   
People went around on their own personal time now that the day had gone and with that   
went the normal everyday errands and duties. He smiled to himself. It felt wonderful, this   
melding into the anonymousness of the crowd around him. No one knew him and he   
didn't know them and he was happy that way. A sigh of relief passed through his mouth   
as he spotted the coffee shop. The corners of his mouth fell again as the butterflies   
attacked him stronger then they did before. A last soft breeze blew as though the wind   
was caressing his face gently then he opened the door of the shop and stepped in.  
  
It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the shop and when   
it did he looked around in awe. The place was absolutely packed with more teenagers his   
age then he'd ever seen in his life. Everyone was too busy chatting away with each other   
to notice the newcomer. Against what he had previously thought in fact his attire was   
perfect for the atmosphere. Under his coat he was clad in a light off-white wool sweater   
and simple blue jeans. To him they felt like rags but to everyone around him they were   
probably more like luxury items. Relief from their usual school uniforms and work   
garments. He looked around for the girl he was supposed to be with. According to what   
Tanna said she was short with brown hair cut pixie style, a round face with two light   
brown eyes. No sight of her to be seen….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikaru hid his face into his pillow, his unkempt hair flowing all over his sheets and   
mattress and trailing off to the floor. A knock sounded at the door just as it opened. The   
small face and surrounding overwhelming frills and lace of the maid peeked in with a   
smile. She stepped in and watched as the prince turned to look at her. "Your Highness.   
Your friend Tanna wishes to speaks with you. Shall I send him up?" Her sweet smile   
contrasted violently against his frown. He let out a sigh.  
  
"Send him up and then leave." His face resumed its original position in his pillows and   
the maid walked closer to his bed with concern written all over her face.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Should I send for your mother, your Highness?" His head   
snapped up.  
  
"Is there something you don't understand about 'Send him up' or 'Leave me alone?" The   
maid blushed and bowed before promptly running out of the room to continue her daily   
duties. He dropped his head down again. Hikaru felt sorry about how he treated her but  
was in no mood to beat himself up about it. Later he'd apologize to her. Suddenly the   
door was opened again except this time his tall copper-headed friend waltzed   
in…literally. It wasn't until the spinning figure started to knock his things over did the   
prince actually mind. Tanna stopped when requested too.   
  
"Hey Hikaru! How'd your date go or better yet, how far did you go?" He puckered up   
his lips and batted his eyes at him. "Didja give her a big smooch or was that just the   
beginning?" The answer to his question came in the same form as one of the big pillow   
that whacked him across the face. He blinked in shock as he found himself face-to-face   
with a less-then-pleased prince.  
  
"How do you think my date went when there wasn't even a date? I went to the coffee   
shop just like you told me to but when I got there she wasn't there. When I tried to leave   
some guys blocked off the door and said that they needed to show their patriotism. I can't   
stand this. I can't even go out without being picked on." He gingerly touched his swollen   
left eye and gritted his teeth. "Nothing was broken but I still can't show my mother.   
She'd absolutely flip and order that the offenders be publicly humiliated and thus making   
it so that I won't be able to show my face ever again."  
  
Tanna's smile had long since turned into a sour frown. He shook his head. "I don't know   
what to say other then I'm sorry. Perhaps I should never have arranged it." Hikaru   
plopped his face down onto his pillows again and let out a groan. "Hey liven up though.   
Life is full of surprises. What might beat you down one day will soon be beaten down if   
you have enough faith in yourself."  
  
"I know what might cheer you up. Let's go out for a walk down to the mall or something.   
I'm sure a good shopping spree would cheer you up. No objections allowed" He winked   
at his friend and then proceeded to randomly spin around and singing a loud song to   
block out whatever objections his friend might voice. Hikaru let out another groan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A girl opened her eyes and found herself sitting on a bench right next to a fountain in   
what seemed to be a park. She blinked her large red eyes a bit in confusion and looked   
around. Her short blond hair waved as the wind played with it, caressing it and brushing   
it out of her face. True the wind was very cold but nothing worth complaining about in   
such the manner that the passing people were making over it. If anyone should be   
complaining it should be her, clad in a simple black sleeveless shirt a few sizes too big   
for her and a black skirt that reached down to her knees. Her feet were clad in white   
socks only, and yet she was not complaining. Despite her strange state of dress she found   
that she was not receiving any attention at all, not even any looks of sympathy.  
  
"Shane? Why have you brought me here? Its people are cold and unpleasant!" She   
hissed at the tall black-haired man next to her on the bench. "I don't like it. It brings   
shivers down my spine. " She crossed her arms and clutched at her shoulders and   
shuddered. She gritted her teeth and let out a whimper when she realized that he wasn't   
going to do anything besides sit and watch her reaction. A hand fell onto his shoulder and   
he temporarily turned away from the girl to stare at the owner of the hand.  
  
The newcomer narrowed his eyes at him "Shane. I think the lesson was well learnt by   
now. What do you say to giving her a break now? Rome wasn't built in one day and   
neither will she be." Shane looked back to the girl who was too busy shivering from the   
coldness of the people rather then the temperature, to listen.  
  
"Very well, Randi."  
  
~Ja Ne  
'Miko' Darkfurre  
  
Please sent all reviews, comments, complaints, praise, worships, and death notices to Darkfurre@yahoo.com or contact me at Widdlekyo on AIM. 


	3. Part 2

Title- Reality- Open your Eyes- Part 2  
Author- Darkfurre and Aoi Shoujo   
Rating- PG-13   
Length- Two out of a lot of chapters  
Disclaimer- We do not own any of the pre-created characters from Sailormoon nor do I   
really want to. Many of the characters in this story however ARE ours and we'd   
appreciate it if it stayed that way. Do not sue us because I'm sure there are other fanfic   
writers more wealthy then us. We're pretty penniless..  
Warnings- Doooby doo ^-^  
Notes- This was a joint effort between two people. Darkfurre likes cheese. That's all.  
  
Chapter Two~  
  
The white clad queen hurried through the halls at a speed most would have had trouble   
keeping up with but not surprisingly all of her five soldiers kept up without breaking a   
sweat. Hikaru struggled to keep up but soon found himself alone in the long corridor   
leading to the throne room. With a sigh he slowly walked toward s the large engraved   
doors, his footsteps echoing in the large area. It'd been a week since he last saw Tanna   
and already he missed his friend's company. Everyday seemed to pass and go with the   
same amount of fluff, frills, pampering, and boredom. He places his hands on the door   
and pushed as hard as he could. //Why can't she make these doors more practical?//  
  
With a creaked the door finally gave and the prince found himself in the biggest room of   
the palace. His mother was seated on her throne and her guards near her. Rolling his eyes   
he approached the throne and bowed and then stood sup straight as was the proper   
manner, awaiting her words. "You summoned me, mother?"   
  
"Yes yes! I had a long talk with your father the other night and we came up with a plan   
for you. I'm sure you'll like it!" The queen giggled and Hikaru let out a groan but chose   
not to correct her. If she wanted to pretend that his father was still alive then it was not   
his place to ruin her little fantasy. "We've decided that since you went out searching for a   
soul mate you're old enough to marry."  
  
He felt like he was about to loose his lunch. " WHAT? It wasn't even a date, mom! I wasn't going   
to marry the girl even if I had seen her." He crossed his arms and glared at her.  
  
"You might not have seen her but someone's fist certainly met you. If you're going out to look   
for a soul mate then it's best to look in the right places. That's why your father and I have   
decided to hold a ball like in the old fairy tales." Her expression got all dreamy. "When I   
was a young girl like yourself my mother held them for me. I found one nice man but we   
never got married. A pity…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes went blank suddenly and   
she let out a small sigh.  
  
"Never the less I've decided that while your father might be dead he would want you to   
live a happy life with the right type of wife. I hope you don't oppose to at least having a   
dance." She smiled at her son her eyes still expressionless with the usual fake   
cheerfulness gone.  
  
Hikaru nodded slowly. It was one of those rare occasions when his mother's mind   
returned to normal and realized what was actually happening around her. It was sad but   
while he preferred her this way it hurt him to see his mother in pain. She was always   
hiding something behind her smiles but when she completely hid behind a fake illusion   
she actually seemed happy. "Very well. I will allow you to hold this…ball in hopes of   
finding a proper bride for me."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity's face broke out into a large smile and her eyes returned to their   
usual glitter. "I knew I raised my daughter to be the best there could ever be. Always   
there to cheer me up." She looked at Hikaru with such content that he hadn't the heart to   
point out the obvious fact that he was her son. Suddenly her look changed to that of   
confusion "Venus? Why is my daughter dressed as a man? Shouldn't she be dressed in   
her formal white dress for the ball?" The soldier Venus blinked a bit in confusion as she   
was addressed to. Hikaru didn't have the patience to stand and listen to his poor half-  
crazed mother talk to one of her many mindless soldiers as though she were a regular maid being paid   
minimum wage. He had better things to do if she was in fact going to continue with the   
absurd fairy tale ball idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night had fallen and Hikaru found himself standing in front of the mirror. Her soldiers   
managed to talk the delusional queen into letting him wear his suit rather then a dress. A   
tedious task may he add. While not totally in her mind she was certainly very stubborn   
and liked to get her way in all matters. It was a nice suit he decided, though he'd rather   
wear something less formal like jeans and a shirt. It was white and gold and set into the   
fashion that previous male royals from the moon preferred. His hair was brushed neatly   
back into the same low ponytail he always had. Not bad but not something he'd ever   
wear again save another formal dance or special occasion.  
  
Something small struck his head as he turned to look at his reflection from side view.   
Turning to the window he found Tanna struggling to climb into his room by the window.   
A sweat had built up on his brow but his grin never wavered. Slowly he watched as his   
friend rolled onto his bedroom floor with a groan. "Salutations Hikaru!" His voice was a   
bit breathless as was to be expected from someone that climbed to a bedroom window   
three stories high. "I'd salute but I don't think I can lift my arm just yet. Mind if I lay   
around a bit?" He laughed as he laid spread out all over the prince's bedroom floor.  
  
Hikaru shook his head and sat down on his bed and peered down at him. "I'd rather   
much prefer your company than have to go through an entire dance to please my mother."   
He winced a bit. "What's the point of going? I know I'm going to have a bad time. My   
mother is going to treat me like a girl and try to set me up with guys continuously. Bet   
you anything that halfway through she's going to make me change into a dress."   
  
He let out a sigh. "Why did you come here instead of getting ready for the dance? I'd   
figure you'd be getting ready." His friend stared up at him with the innocence only a   
seventeen-year-old with years practice could muster up.   
  
"Well, I am going! I just had some free time on my hands so I thought that climbing up to   
your window would be fun. Once I get my breath back I'm going to sweep you off your   
feet and make you my bride." He laughed and took a deep breath as he struggled to sit up.   
"Any time now…." He managed to get up to his feet and crossed his arms and grin at his   
friend. Hikaru managed to feign a somewhat decent looking scared expression as Tanna   
started to chase him around and out of his bedroom.  
  
One of the maids was nearly bowled over as the two ran by she narrowed her eyes and   
glared at the two running laughing figures. Another of the maids help her co-worker to   
her feet. "I don't know where that boy's brains have gone. Ever since his father died he's   
been nothing but gloomy or hyper. Can't he ever settle for being normal?"  
  
"Do you think anyone living in this palace can ever be normal?" Another maid awnsered back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think anyone living in this palace can ever be normal?" Another person echoed   
the question. Randi tapped his upper lip with his index finger. "It doesn't seem right to   
raise her all over again in a place radiating evil." Shane growled slightly as he flipped   
through the heavy pages of the leather-bound book he was reading.  
  
"Don't you understand? That's the point. We're simply here to raise her back to her   
former being and this is the only way to do so. If you have any problems with that then   
take them up with her later." He licked his thumb and started to leaf through the pages even faster.   
"Did you know that the queen has a son?" He asked.  
  
The redhead looked at him with surprise on his face. "Really? I thought that she had a   
daughter named…what was it?" He silently searched for the name. "I know they called   
her Chibi Usa. What happened to her?" He blinked at Shane who in return shrugged.  
  
~Ja Ne  
'Miko' Darkfurre  
  
  
Please sent all reviews, comments, complaints, praise, worships, and death notices to Darkfurre@yahoo.com or contact me at Widdlekyo on AIM. 


	4. Part 3

Title- Reality- Open your Eyes- Part 3  
Author- Darkfurre   
Rating- PG-13   
Length- One out of a lot of chapters…I am so going to get cramped hands from this.  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the pre-created characters from Sailormoon nor do I   
really want to. Many of the characters in this story however ARE ours and I'd appreciate   
it if it stayed that way. Do not sue me because I'm sure there are other fanfic writers more   
wealthy then me. I'm pretty broke.  
Warnings- *Yawns* Slight shonen-ai implication  
Notes- Geez….this story sucks…it must. I never get any comments. That sucks. The   
people reading this story must think the Sailor Senshi are vegetables XD Nah. There's a   
reason that they don't get involved in anything. A BIG reason . But it won't be known for   
a while to come.  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
It was just as his mother said it would be. She spent the entire day planning a ball worthy   
of a prince and more. Females from the kingdom were busily running her and there   
flirting around in their expensive formal gowns and dresses of every shade and color   
while the men either joined in or watched. It was mayhem at it's best and everyone was   
enjoying himself or herself. Except for the prince's there was not one downcast face in   
the whole room.  
  
Hikaru let out a sigh and leaned against the side of his throne. He couldn't possibly find   
this fun. He felt like a fool sitting in front as though on display while his mother showed   
him off. There was one up to this all; he'd never seen his mother so happy before. She   
was sitting in her throne chatting away with her soldiers and talking joyfully about an   
Earth prince that swept her off her feet. //Probably one of her illusionary tales. // He   
looked away from her and scanned the dance floor for Tanna.   
  
Obviously his friend was having more fun then he was. That was to be expected though.   
Being as popular as he was in his school he knew most of the people here on a personal   
basis. It was nothing more then a formal school function for him and Hikaru was the   
boring host. He'd go to say hello but he was afraid someone would recognize him as the   
boy that got punched in the face. The swelling had gone down considerably but there was   
a bruise left there as a mark of his misfortune. He let out a sigh and shifted his weight   
from one side of his throne to the other.  
  
He didn't have much long to wait when he mothers stood up and looked at him strangely.   
"Hikaru? Honey? Why aren't you out there mingling with your subjects? I won't stand   
for any anti-social behavior from one that's to be the future queen." Hikaru gritted his   
teeth and didn't say anything besides glare at Serenity. He didn't want to cause a scene in   
front of all the people present. He didn't have to worry about his reaction for much longer   
when Tanna came up next to the queen and smiled at her flirtatiously. She laughed and   
smiled back obviously happy for the attention and probably unaware of whom was   
behind the smile.   
  
"Your Majesty? Will I have the honor of dancing with your fair and lovely daughter?"   
Hikaru's jaw nearly dropped. He could see how his mother's strange mind was racing   
ahead. A large smile lit up her pretty face and she nodded at Tanna before going back to   
her soldiers to rant about what just happened. //Like a silly schoolgirl. // He felt Tanna's   
hand on his shoulder as he watched his mother. He blushed.  
  
"Well, that's one sure-fire way to please your mother into anything." Tanna whistled. He   
turned to walk away. Hikaru's gaze on his mother continued for second or so before   
turning to follow Tanna.  
  
"Um. We're not actually going to dance are we?" Hikaru had to run a bit around the   
dancing figures to keep up with Tanna who was already in the floor. Tanna simply waved   
to him.  
  
"I told your mother I was going to dance with her lovely and fair princess. Didn't I?"   
Hikaru stared at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes. But I'm no princess." He pointed out. However Tanna simply covered his ears and   
squeezed his eyes shut..  
  
"Loopholes! Loopholes! Fine then. If you want a loophole then use this. Earlier I told you   
I was going to sweep you off your feet and I've yet to do that. HA! I win!" He started to   
laugh. Hikaru let out a groan.   
  
"Yeah…well…using a broom to trip me could be classified as 'sweeping me off my   
feet'. Don't you think?" He crossed his arms and grinned  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you're a killjoy? You're breaking my heart!" Tanna   
dramatically collapsed to the floor and pretended to weep as though his heart was   
breaking in two. "Woe is I! A young boy scarred with memories of unclaimed love at   
such a young age." Nearly everyone around him stopped dancing to look at the spectacle   
that Tanna was perfectly portraying.  
  
Any comments Hikaru might have made were drowned out by the loud sound of stained   
glass windows shattering. Any comments made to that however were drowned out by the   
sounds of females screeching in his ears as the lights turned off and all went pitch black.   
Oh…creepy. Even though he couldn't see it he knew that it was Tanna clinging to his leg.   
After a few moments the lights went back on and everyone settled down. Hikaru kicked   
Tanna off his leg and ran to see who his mother was talking to.  
  
Even from his position in the middle of the crowded dance floor with people   
continuously blocking his vision he could sense his mother's distress somehow. Perhaps   
it was empathy or perhaps it was the unusual way she was moving around. There was a   
man in front of her threatening her it seemed but all she was doing was lifting her hand in   
the air and screaming out words in another language like some sort of maniac. Her   
soldiers were also getting in on the act against the stranger. //I'll never understand her. //   
  
He managed his way back to the thrones with Tanna close behind oblivious to the   
happenings. Nearly an impossible thing considering the fact that most of the guests were   
at this point in a panic. Actually, it was less of a panic and more of a sudden and urgent   
desire to get away from the windows that were still showering small fragments of painted   
glass down on them.  
  
From where he was trying to get through the crowd it seemed like he was insulting the   
queen and doing a VERY good job of it. She was already in hysterical tears over the wine   
stain on the front of her dress and over the visitor that was grinning at her. He had red   
hair and a cape and that was all Hikaru could see. Tanna tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"What's going on?" Hikaru shook his head and tried even harder to get through the rush   
of crowds running in the opposite direction. Finally the crowd ran right past him and he   
was alone on the empty dance floor save a flatten Tanna runover by many heels. The man turned to look straight at him.   
and gave a slight out-of-place wave as if they were best of friends or something. Serenity   
started to scream at the top of her lungs  
  
"You FILTH! Keep your eyes off my son! I won't stand for you to even be present before   
my eyes any longer." She stood her ground, her face full of a rage hikaru had never even guessed possible.  
  
"Haven't you done enough damage?" One of the soldiers stepped in front of her queen in an attempt to defend her.  
The man simply pushed her out of the way and stood closer to Serenity. He took her face   
into his hand and held it close. Hikaru saw her bottom lip quiver. The man was saying   
something to her, he couldn't hear it due to it being whispered but he could tell it must be   
bad. His mother's face fell entirely, her eyes went empty, and her body went limp in a   
dead faint. Hikaru ran to her aid, pushing the man aside even though he was nearly a foot   
taller then him and just as wide.  
  
"Mom!" He gathered her up in his arms and wiped away some of the tears cascading   
down her face. He looked up at the man whom's face had a huge grin on his face that   
made him look at the situation humorously. A grin he wanted to slap off. In his right hand   
was the empty glass that he used to splash wine on his mom. Such an insult to her   
Majesty. He frowned and stood up.  
  
"How dare you treat one of the Moon family in such a manner! State your name and   
business to me." With his mom out of the picture it was quite apparent that he had to take   
her place for the time being. He gulped. Now if only he had the confidence to match up   
with his duties….  
  
"Oh! So this is the princess's replacement. It's good to see you after meeting who you   
were suppose to be." He laughed. "I am Randi and my business is with your mother. Do   
be a good boy and tell her when she wakes up a message: 'Chibi Usa was the beginning.'"   
He reached out and ruffles Hikaru's hair before turning to walk away. Halfway across the   
dance floor he disappeared.  
  
~Ja Ne  
'Miko' Darkfurre  
  
Please sent all reviews, comments, complaints, praise, worships, and death notices to Darkfurre@yahoo.com or contact me at Widdlekyo on AIM. 


	5. Part 4

Title- Reality- Open your Eyes- Part 4  
Author- Darkfurre  
Rating- PG-13   
Length- Four of of a lot of chapters  
Disclaimer- We do not own any of the pre-created characters from Sailormoon nor do I   
really want to. Many of the characters in this story however ARE ours and we'd   
appreciate it if it stayed that way. Do not sue us because I'm sure there are other fanfic   
writers more wealthy then us. Were pretty penniless..  
Warnings- Umm.....warning....cheese overload  
Notes- The other person dropped out so now the rest of the story is coming from Darkfurre  
  
Chapter Four~  
  
Hikaru layed sideways on a cushioned seat in his room, his long   
legs drapped over the armrest and his head leaning against the back. He   
let out a sigh and then tipped his head backwards to look at Tanna, who   
was sitting crossed legged next to the chair sipping a cup of cold tea.   
"Is it genes? Will I become insane like my mom and have strange people   
visiting me? Will I become like my dad and go suicidal and eventually   
kill myself?" It was a stupid question and if it weren't for the fact   
that it was merely a tool used to break the silence it never would have   
been asked. Tanna looked up slightly and grinned.  
  
"Of course not. You're your own person, Hikaru. Genes make up   
appearance but they in no way make up your future or emotions. You   
choose what you want to be and stick to the plan. " He took a sip of   
his tea and for a moment there was silence. "Don't blame yourself for   
your mother. She probably had reasons for it."  
  
"A reason for insanity..." Hikaru scoffed a bit. "I swear, the   
only thing wrong with the lady is that she's a paranoid freak always   
seeing danger where there is none. She's always calling me her daughter   
and telling me strange fairy tales about heros in skirts with magic.   
She says it's true but I've never seen any actual magic in my life. Not   
even once except for that stranger at the dance and he wasn't exactly   
wearing a skirt and that disappearing trick was no big deal. Just a   
minor enchantment. Any kid can pull that off a real if he trained for a   
week. Does that sound like a lady with a reason?"  
  
Tanna shrugged and took yet another sip of his tea. "On a   
different note. How did your mother react to the message the man gave   
to you?"  
  
"Oh! That's a whole story in itself. She started to scream and passed out again and when she woke up she forgot anything ever happened. She forgot all about the dance and everything during it. Kind of a good thing and a bad-" Whatever he was going to say next was cut short by the creaking open of his door and the sound of a very feminine male's voice. Hikaru stared, mortified, at his cousin.  
  
He wasn't tall at all, in fact he could have been considered short if it weren't for the fact that his boots had heels on that boosted his height by no less then five inches. The scandel was hidden under yards of fabric fashion into a pale yellow dress that dragged on the floor. Blue eyes identical to his own shined with a mischevious gleen. "Hiku-chan! It is SO fabulous that we could finally come from our own palace to see your own. It's so homelike although the decor is a tad bit out of fashion by a good twenty years. That's ok though. Retro is always in." He laughed again. His voice with it's mock high-pitched tone and elaboration of words grated on Hikaru's nerves.  
  
Gritting his teeth he stood up and played along. "My dear cousin, Angelique. Whatever is the cause for such a wonderful surprise? Surely you did not leave your finery behind for a mere visit." A challenge.  
  
Bait taken. The cheerfulness left and was replaced by an arrogent coldness. "Of course not. There is a rather large complicated reason but you have no need to worry about that. I brought most of my things with me and what I left behind went into storage."   
  
The two stared at each other, neither blinking. Tanna looked from one to the other before settling his eyes on the raven-haired Angelique. "Tea?"  
  
The boy looked at the half empty cup of cold tea with the expression of someone being offered the oppertunity to dine of the bowels of a sewer rat. He coughed. "I think I'll pass. I'm...allergic to items of foods that have been touched by filth."  
  
"Ah. You're a paranoid one. I swear Hikaru didn't touch it though I can understand the concern." He took a sip and then gargled the contents before swallowing to the horror of both of the princes.  
  
"Tanna...." Hikaru shook his head and sighed. Angelique was too shocked to say anything so he simply stared is disgust at the red-head who let a rather loud wet burp and the started to laugh. "I don't thing....nevermind." He nevered seemed to get a break from embarrassment.   
  
A huge grin was plastered on Tanna's face. "I didn't get to introduce myself yet. The name is Blackwind. Tanna Blackwind." The prince looked at the offered greeting with the same expression he used for the tea. Hikaru guessed it was his favorite expression. He held his hand out reluctantly. "Oh don't be silly. Around these parts we don't shake hands. It's too proper." With that he swept the dress-clad figure off his feet up into a bear hug. His crystal blue eyes nearly popped out of his sockets from teh surprise of it all. Or perhaps it was because Tanna was squeezing too hard. It was kind of hard to tell....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have NEVER been so utterly humiliated in my entire life! I DEMAND that that..that...THING apologizes to me at once and then is publicly humiliated! In MY kingdom, my subjects would never even DREAM of touching me in such a manner!" Angelique paced back and forth next to the large mohagany table placed in the dining hall, his dress rippling behind him like water, gracefully, his pale face a deep red that came with his ranting rage. Not a very attractive flaw, Hikaru thought to himself, his own skin remained flawless even after hours of sobbing. Tanna was sitting next to him with a lazy bored look on his face on his left and his mother and her sister were sitting next to each other on his right. The two queens had similar expressions as if they were waiting for the prince to stop so they could get back to their gossiping.  
  
"Maybe it's because no one in their right mind would want to touch him in the first place." tanna whispered into his ear. Hikaru let out a giggle.  
  
"Doesn't say too much for you then, does it?" He whispered back. Tanna elbowed him, a grin on his face.  
  
"SEE! He's doing it right now at this moment with NO regard for the royal and noble blood present in the same room!" A finger pointed at Tanna from a perfectly manicured hand as Hikaru also noticed. He looked down to his own nails which were rather short. He'd better stop bitting his nails before his cousin rubbed it in his face.   
  
His aunt hung her head for a moment before looking up and yawned. "Done? You'll wear yourself out...before the evening is over if you continue on this note." She said with a deliberate slowness. Queen Tranquility had a reputation for getting tired before any action had even taken place and out of all the time he'd seen her, Hikaru had never seen any evidence that disproved that. Never once had he ever seen her do anything on her own that required any energy besides dine and talk and those were always done on a minimum.  
  
Angelique turned an even darker shade of red and glared murderously at his cousin's peasant friend before storming out of the room and silence filled the air soon followed by the chatterings of the two queens. Well...maybe of one queen as the other did little more then nod and 'hnn' an agreement. It was certainly better then listening to his spoiled cousin's temper tantrum. Next to him Tanna stood up and bowed to the two adults.  
  
"My ladies. As fair and wonderful as you both are and even though I wish I could spend endless hours gazing into the eternal youth and beauty that is you, I dread that I must say fairwell. Will you bid me good parting?" Hikaru rolled his eyes and watched as his strange friend bounced off.  
  
Bait taken....well...sort of. Serenity giggled like a school girl but Tranquility raised an eyebrow with much effort, taking the poetic teenager into account for the first time. "Good by then..." her voice trailed off. "Sister. I am weary. I'll retire for the night...if you don't mind." Serenity nodded and stood up to leave as well.  
  
A strange day indeed....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...but then wasn't everyday strange?  
  
Even days after the burst of outrage, Angelique made it a point   
to stare in disapproval at Hikaru whenever given the chance. Weither it   
was from his point of views on the proper apparel of a 'princess' or   
from his choice in friends was unknown. As far as he was concerned he   
didn't care either. Let his cousin preen over his perfectly manicured   
nails, radical political ideas, and his mountain of wealthy clothings,   
Hikaru was perfectly happy with his borderline presentable and yet   
still adorable (A fact Tanna had to hammer into his head) appearance   
and down-to-earth points of views on politics. Very natural attually   
now that he thought about it.  
  
No, what he actually found strange was the fact that his aunt   
never retired to her chambers for the rest she kept making a point of needing.   
Rather, she wandered off to and entered the one room in the castle he   
had never entered. The large doors to his mother's bedchamber were far   
heavier and larger then the others in the castle and seemed enchanted   
into searing the hand of whoever was not give invitation. The burn only   
lasted for a moment but lingered as a lesson for Hikaru when he was a   
most curious five-year old and hurled himself against the door in an   
attempt to see what lied behind.   
  
Not that he was spying or anything....It was just his natural   
curiousity that caused him to be in the right place at the right time.   
That and the fact that his cousin pulled him aside to take a walk with   
him so that they could 'bond' like most relatives should. And so that   
is how it came to be that Hikaru listened to his cousin droll on and on   
about etiquite, relations, and whatever else he could could squeeze out   
of the empty space that was improperly dubbed a head.  
  
"...I don't know how you can put up with the condition of your   
clothes. I'd NEVER let mine fall into such state of repulsion. It's no   
wonder you've not been courted. I've had so many that I'm having   
trouble finding room for them all in my extremely large dining hall.   
What? Don't you know? It's customs for all suitors to join the family   
temporarily while being judged by the lady, that of course being me. Oh   
and have you ever...." He continued rambling on about his life in teh   
same fake voice he used. It made Hikaru want to go out of character and   
sock him once in the mouth. Then he caught sight of his aunt wanding   
around looking around as though paranoid about someone following her.   
  
He waved a hand to his cousin from behind the pillar he was hid behind. "Shh. Angelique? What's your mother doing out of her chambers? I thought she was turning in early tonight again." Angelique actually shut up for a moment and joined him. Hikaru could have praised the gods had he actually believed in them.   
  
"I have no idea. I've never seen her walk around after dark before. Must be restless or something. Isn't there a full moon tonight?" His cousin dropped feigned high-pitched for his normal tone as though to whisper. Really, when he wanted to Angelique could almost pass for a normal person when you looked past the dress, attitude, personality, nails, hair, eyeshadow, lipstick, blush, and whatever else made up who he was.   
  
Hikaru looked at his cousin strangely and then back at his aunt, or rather, the door closing behind his aunt. "Seriously. What does sthe moon ahve anything to do with this?" Angelique suddenly let out a gasp.  
  
"What? DOn't you KNOW? The moon has everything to do with it. The entire surface of the Earth is ruled by the rotation and stages of the moon. About a thousand years ago directly before the Mage War, it wasn't like that. Only the ocean was seriously effected but when teh drain of magic caused an imbalance the people of the moon left to the planet's help. Now the moon rules over the Earth and contains all of the leftover magics and making it hazardous to live in. The moon is currently full as as such the path to Earth is opened entirly so sensative people can get restless and sicked by the essense of magic that washes over them." He let in a breath and smiled at Hikaru, eyes filled with a sort of teasing accusation. "If you're suppose to inherit it all then I wonder why you don't know any of this?"  
  
Hikaru flushed. "Maybe because I don't pay attention to my tutor?" Yes, another point for Hikaru, Lord of the lame retorts. He felt like kicking himself. It wasn't lost on his strange misguided cousin and he smirked.  
  
"Sure. Right. I'll think about believing you but in the meanwhile let's get closer and see what they're talking about." He pushed his cousin out from behind their hiding spot and then joined him. "Move it!"  
  
He sideglared at Angelique as he deliberatly slowly made his way to the entrance door and placed his ear NOT on the door but directly next to it where the wall was the least thick. Angelque followed suit but after a few moments time pulled away. "Drat. I cannot hear a single word they're saying. Can you?"  
  
"A little but it's all muffled. I can't understand a word of it." He moved away and shook his head. "Doesn't matter either, It's late and while you may be on vacation, I've got classes tomorrow. 'Night."  
  
Angelique pouted and closed his eyes, his lower crimson-painted lip sticking out as prettily as it could for the full picture, looked like a maiden in distress. "This is hardly a vacation and more of a punishment. Why can't you at least attempt to entertain me?" Nothing but silence awnsered him as there WAS no one there to awnser him. Opening one eye he saw that his cousin had already left. "Hiku-chan! You're no fun!"  
  
  
~Ja Ne  
'Miko' Darkfurre  
  
Please sent all reviews, comments, complaints, praise, worships, and death notices to Darkfurre@yahoo.com or contact me at Widdlekyo on AIM. 


End file.
